Loving Sophie
by sunshine4evr
Summary: Sequel to Meet Sophie! Sophie is trying to figure out who she loves. Alex or Ian? On top of that unexplained powers are getting stronger and more powerful. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm back! I am so excited that this is the first chapter of Loving Sophie the sequel to Meet Sophie! Enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SPOV

It was the beginning of April. Ian has been in Forks for a month. One month left until graduation. Wow. When we got back the first thing Carlisle and Esme did was enroll us back into Forks High. Now that Alex and Ian are with us, they enrolled them into the high school as well. Everybody was on edge when Ian went on his first day.

_Flashback:_

"_Carlisle. Why does Ian need to go to school? He eats humans for crying out loud! He could lose control!" Alex and Edward was always trying to get Carlisle to change his mind about letting Ian go. Carlisle sighed._

"_I have faith that he will keep his thirst under control. However if he feels like he does I need you to help get him out of there." Carlisle turned towards Ian. "Ian if you feel like you're about to lose control I need you to leave immediately." Ian nodded._

"_I'll keep myself under control."_

"_What about his eyes?" He couldn't go to school with red eyes._

"_I got him brown contacts. Ian you'll have to put new ones in every couple of hours. The venom in your eyes will dissolve them." Ian nodded._

"_Ok."_

_End Flashback:_

Ian and Alex had all the same classes with me. So if anything happened to me they would be there to protect me.

The story was that Ian was Emmett's younger brother and Alex was cousins with Jasper and Rosalie.

Right now it was lunch time. We were sitting with Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela.

"So. I've decided I'm going to have a party." My eyes widened and I turned to Alice.

"What?"

"Not another party Alice." Thank you Edward!

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"That's what you said last time." I knew Bella, Edward, and I didn't want a graduation party to happen but I knew it would. It was in the book and movie! Wait. Jacob comes to the party with Quil and Embry and that's when they form an alliance to stop Victoria's army.

Oh no. Ian is here. He cannot know about the werewolves. That would not be good.

"Hey Angela." I look over and see Alice is in a daze. Oh no. She's having a vision of Victoria. I looked at Alex and he squeezed my hand.

After school I was at home looking at Alice.

"Alice I know you had a vision at lunch." She sighed and looked at me.

"I saw Victoria."

"She's back in Forks." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"What about Ian? He can't know about the werewolves." Ian was out hunting right now so it was safe to talk about Jacob.

"I know."

"If he found out it would be bad. He would have to tell Aro."

Alice was nodding her head.

"When is she coming?"

"Tonight I think. Edward is going with Bella to Florida to visit her mom. They should be boarding a plane now." I nodded. That was when Ian walked in with the rest of the Cullen's, minus Edward. Alex came by my side.

Alice turned to Ian.

"Ian can you stay with Sophie tonight? The rest of us have to go hunt." By hunting I knew she was meaning hunting Victoria.

Ian was instantly at my side. "Yes. When are you leaving?" Alice had that glazed look in her eyes.

"We should be leaving right now." I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 pm. Wow. I didn't know time went by that fast.

Alex looked at me. I knew he didn't want to leave me alone with Ian but I knew that there would be a better chance at getting Victoria if he went with them. I squeezed his hand.

"Go. I'll be ok."

"Ok." He engulfed me in a hug and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll be back soon." I nodded. Everyone was soon gone. I was in a house alone with Ian. Oh boy.

**I know it's short. Later chapters will be longer. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy studying for exams. Well hope you like this chapter! I do not own Twilight! However I wish I did.**

SPOV

I walk over to the couch and sit down. I pick the book I am currently reading up from the couch and start to read. Well trying to read it. It was hard reading with Ian staring at me. Ian walked to the couch and sat down next to me. He leaned forward and looked at the cover.

"Pride and Prejudice?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. I like it." He smiled. This was impossible. I couldn't concentrate with him sitting here. I sigh and put the book down. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't take you as the reading type."

"Huh?" He chuckled. He picked the book up and started examining it.

"Some people don't appreciate the classics."

"And you assumed I was one of them?" Ok. That stung.

"No. I just didn't know if you liked to read is all." I looked at him.

"Oh." He put the book down. "Ian."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" He looked into my eyes.

"Sure."

"Why do you eat humans?" He stiffened. Crap. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I was just curious." I looked down and was about to get up when I felt his hand on my wrist. I looked up at him. He sighed.

"It's ok. I was just startled that you asked. Well. I might as well start from the beginning."

"Ok."

"I was born in Italy in 1881. I was born in Venice. I was born into a middle class family. I didn't mind though. My father was a fisherman. When I was 13 he started to teach me what he knew. When I was eighteen I met a girl. Julie." His eyes hardened.

"I thought I was in love. I was stupid and naive. At first I thought it was weird that she would never come see me during the day. Then one day she came to see me but it was cloudy. She would never come out in the sun. Whenever I saw her she had black eyes with a reddish tent to it. I would always ignore it though. I was so in love with her. On my nineteenth birthday I snuck out of my house to go meet her. When I found her I took her to my boat and we went for a boat ride out at sea. She didn't look me in the eyes. But when we were far from shore she then looked at me. Her eyes were a blood red."

"When I looked into her eyes I saw that she never loved me. She was only using me. So when the time came I would be her meal. She lunged at me and bit me. I felt all my energy leave me. She kept on drinking my blood. Then she stopped looked at the ocean. She then dived into the water and was gone. That was when I felt pain. I started to scream. Then out of nowhere three hooded figures got on the boat. Jane saw something in me so they took me to Aro. When I woke up I was in the throne room. Aro explained to me what I was. I stayed with them and became a part of the Volturi's guard."

"I learned that they have been looking for Julie because she was causing a problem. She was causing too much attention. I went with Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri. We found Julie in Rome. She was surprised to see me. She thought I was dead when she left me. We told her she was causing problems. She just laughed. Jane knew I wanted to kill her. So she gave me the ok. I was just figuring out about my power so she was the perfect target to use it on. I won't go into details but let's just say that she died in pain." He smiled but it was sinister.

"I picked up my eating habits from the Volturi. They taught me how to control my thirst. I've been a part of the guard ever since." I pondered this.

"You think I'm a monster don't you?" I looked at him.

"No. But I wish that you didn't eat humans. Where do you go when you need to feed?"

"I go to either Port Angeles or Seattle. I only eat the homeless or criminals." I nodded. Wait Seattle? Does he know about the army Victoria is creating?

"Ian?" He looked at me. "Do you regret killing Julie?" Ian laughed. But it was cold.

"No. She used me. No one uses me and gets away with it." I flinched. Meaning if I use him then he would kill me. He must have notice my facial expression. His features softened.

"I would never hurt you though. I know you would never use me. But if you did, I couldn't hurt you."

"Why?"

Before I knew it he took my wrist and pulled me to him. Before I could protest he placed his lips on mine. It wasn't a peck or a brush of the lips. It was just simply a kiss. He pulled away and looked at me.

"That's why."

I blushed and scooted away from him. "You should be lucky that Alex isn't here. He would kill you." Ian chuckled.

"Yes. But this was my only chance to kiss you while he was gone. I do care about you."

I sighed. "I know." That was when I heard a bang. I spun around and was on my feet. Alex was staring daggers at Ian.

"Be glad you're from the Volturi or you would be dead by now." I walked to Alex and pulled him into my room. I sat on my bed.

"Sorry." I wouldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't.

"It's not your fault. I'm just mad that you have a connection to him too." That's when a thought came into my head.

"Did you?" He knew what I was talking about.

"No. Too fast." Great. She escaped. I heard a noise. I turned and noticed Ian in my bedroom doorway. Alex eye's hardened.

"Hey slaughter house. Don't touch her!" Ian smirked.

"Sorry veggie but I can't help it."

"Stop it both of you!" I placed myself in between them. That was when I yawned. Ian and Alex chuckled.

"You should go to bed." I nodded. I got some pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When I walked back into my room Ian was lying on my bed while Alex was right beside the bathroom door glaring at him.

"Comfortable?" Alex was really getting angry. Ian smiled.

"Very." Alex growled.

"Ugh. Both of you stop it!"

"Sophie he is not staying with you on your bed!"

"Hey! You always get to sleep next to her every night."

"We don't even sleep! I just lie on her bed and watch her sleep."

"Yeah while you hold her next to your chest!" I started to blush at the idea of sleeping curled up against Alex every night.

I sighed. "Please will you two stop it. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this right now. You both can sleep with me. It'll be a little crowded but it will work."

They both glared at each other. "Fine." I sighed. I went over to my bed. I lay down while Ian laid on my left and Alex on my right. When did my life get so complicated?

**So what did you think? Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Keep up the good work. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I haven't gotten many reviews for the last chapter. That's why I didn't update faster. Please review! Well on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SPOV

So Bella and Edward just got back from Florida. I knew Bella was happy to see her mom. Though it did remind her that she wouldn't see her again after she became a vampire. Edward didn't want her to become a vampire. Alex wasn't fond of the idea of me becoming a vampire as well. So Edward and Alex decided to petition against us becoming vampires. Ian got a laugh out of it. Saying that Aro wanted us to become vampires or else. Yeah. Even though I love Ian, I wanted to smack his face. I almost did but I knew I would hurt myself. Stupid vampires being so strong.

Alex and Ian started giving each other names. Alex called Ian slaughter house, human eater, red eyes, and other names I rather not repeat. Ian called Alex veggie, animal killer, and other names I also don't want to repeat. It was so frustrating.

Right now me, Alex, and Ian just got out of my car and were walking towards the school building. I looked over and saw Jacob Black. Oh crap. Edward and Bella just got out of the car and were walking towards him. Ian could not know about the werewolves because he would tell Aro. Then Caius would know about it and would come to Forks on a killing spree. Not good.

I grabbed Ian's hand and pretty much steered him to the building. I looked over at Alex and he nodded. He knew that Ian had to avoid finding out about Jacob as much as possible. Ian pulled my arm lightly to make me slow down.

"In a rush?" His eyes were amused.

"No. Just want to get to class." Yeah so you don't see Jacob.

"How about a detour?"

"Huh?" Ian wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up in his arms.

"What are you…" That's when he started running. He suddenly stopped and I looked to see we were in the forest. He put me on the ground and I pretty much glared at him when I turned to face him.

"What was that?"

"What. I thought you could use some fresh air."

"Ian, we have to go to school!" He chuckled.

"It's healthy to ditch now and then."

"What if anybody saw you!"

"No one saw me. Everyone was in class."

"You know Alex is going to come find me." Ian's eyes hardened.

"Why do you always talk about Alex!" He turned and punched a tree. It broke in half and went flying about a football field long. I jumped. "It's always 'Alex doesn't like you kissing me' or 'Alex is going to hurt you'. I don't give a crap about Alex!" Ian was instantly in front of me.

"I want you to choose me. Not him. I could take you to Italy right now. I could tell the Cullen's not to follow us and you would be with me. Not him."

"You would force me to be with you!"

"If that's what it takes to have you then yes. I always get what I want Sophie. And I want you." His eyes were blazing. He was so angry.

I decided that I needed to calm down. I took a breath. "Ian. I'm not some property you can own or have."

"Don't you get it!" He put his hands on my arms. His eyes calmed down. But not a lot. "I want you to choose me. Not him." He really just sounded like Jacob just then.

"Ian." He pulled me to him and started to kiss me. This wasn't like the other kisses we had. This one was passionate. I started to kiss him back. I couldn't help it. I love him. I'm in love with two guys. I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He ended the kiss so I could breathe. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"You see? I love you and I know you love me too." I looked down at the ground. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so I was looking into his eyes. "I know you love him too though."

I sighed. "Yes. I just don't know what to do."

"I have an idea." Ian did not say that. My heart dropped. I'm pretty sure I knew that voice. I turn around to see Alex. He was fuming.

"Alex." Somehow Alex got between me and Ian and threw Ian into a tree. He then ran after Ian and jumped at him. Ian rolled out of the way just in time. He was soon on his feet and rammed into Alex. It was hard to tell what they were doing. They were both just blurs.

Without thinking I ran towards them. I don't know how I did it but I managed to get in between them. "Stop it!" I held my arms out and when I felt their chest on my hand, I pushed them away. It wasn't even a hard push. Though when I did, they flew back eight feet.

I just stood there stunned. Too stunned to move. They both got up at a human pace and looked at me. I looked at my hands. What's happening to me? Tears had started to fall down my cheek. I looked at them. They were both now beside me.

"Look. I love both of you. But if you can't get along then you both will have to leave." If that were to happen I would be destroyed. But I could not handle all of this fighting all the time.

Ian came and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll try." He then took out his cell phone and walked away. Dread instantly took over my body. I knew who he was calling. He was calling to tell Aro what had just happened. I felt my knees give out and felt arms catch me and was picked up. I clung to Alex's chest.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you." I continued to cry. Hey, if you were being forced to join the Volturi you would be a wreck too wouldn't you? When I read the books, I was a little scared of the Volturi. I knew they could be frightening, but I didn't know they were this scary. The books didn't even give the Volturi justice on how terrifying they were.

I felt the comfort of my bed on my back. I didn't even know that we had moved. Alex laid next to me and I curled up next to him. That was when I fell into a dreamless sleep. Welcoming the chance to sleep. I just wanted this day to be over.

**Ok. So please R&R. I'm going to update as soon as possible. I'm taking some summer classes this summer so I will be a little busy. But I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm excited about this chapter. I decided to take a break from Alex and Ian trying to tear each other throats out. They are trying to be civil for Sophie. But that's not going to be easy. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

SPOV

For once it was peaceful in the house. For once Alex and Ian weren't trying to rip each other's throats out. I was happy that the fighting had stopped. For the time being.

Ian didn't say anything about his phone conversation with Aro. I didn't even ask him about it. I didn't want to know.

I've felt so conflicted lately. I'm in love with two guys. Two amazing guys. Yeah one belongs to the Volturi and he his food is humans but I couldn't deny my feelings. Alex however was my everything. He has been there for me through the whole Edward Bella thing. Although Ian was there for me when Alex did his little disappearing act.

They both held a piece of my heart. I knew I would have to choose one of them but I just couldn't at the moment. I felt selfish that way. On top of all this, graduation was coming up. It was about a month away. Also the killings in Seattle have risen. I don't know if Ian knows that vampires are behind this. The Cullen's know its vampires so he probably does know. The question I have on my mind is if he knows the Volturi know about it.

The newspaper is in front of me. The headline is talking about the Seattle murders. I'm just looking at it when Ian comes in and sits next to me. He looks at me then at the paper. I put the paper down and turn to Ian.

"You know don't you?" He sighs.

"That it's vampires that are murdering the people in Seattle? Yes I do." Everything is quiet for a second.

"Does Aro know about it?" It's just a whisper. I don't like talking about the Volturi.

"More than likely yes. I haven't talked to him about it though." I just nod. Ian decided to change the subject. I was thankful that he did.

"Exams are coming up." I smiled.

"Yes they are."

"That means graduation is coming up." I smiled and looked at him to see that he was smiling too.

"Ian. Have you ever graduated before?"

"No. I never really went to a school. My father taught me how to read and write. That was all I needed to know. When I was turned it was then that I learned about philosophy, history, and more about mathematics. I even learned about world history. It helps to know things when you're a vampire."

"So this is your first time going to an actual school?" He chuckled.

"Yes it is. Although I am not looking forward to wearing lose ugly yellow robes." I busted out laughing.

"Yeah. They aren't the most flattering color." I looked at my watch. "We need to go. We will be late for school."

**Sorry for it being so short. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation! I'll update as soon as I can. My summer classes are winding up so I should have time after that to update more. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I'm just now updating. Been really busy. Well anyway here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

SPOV

School has been hectic. With graduation coming soon I didn't know what to do besides studying for the exams. Alex and Ian have been calm for the most part. Ian has been in my room every night to watch me sleep. He sits in the chair across my bed. It bothers Alex but he tries not to let it get to him. I walk home to find Rosalie pacing in the room.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She sighs and turns to take my hand and I fallow her outside on the deck. We are quiet for what seems like hours.

"You know I don't want this life for you."

"I know."

"Do you remember what I told you about my past?"

"Yes, I do." She sighs.

"I would give anything to have a baby. I can't have that. I want that for you. To get married and have children. To grow old with the man you love." I look at her and see her smiling. Like she sees a picture of it in her head.

I shake my head. "Rosalie, I can't."

She turns her head to me. "What do you mean? Can't or won't?"

"I mean I can't. When I was little I was in an accident. It was little over a year before my parents died. I had just turned fifteen. I had a friend who was almost seventeen. We were coming home one night from a concert. I don't remember who though. We were heading home and we were at a light that had turned green. The intersection we were at was empty. Or so we thought." I smiled at the thought. Not from being happy. But from being so stupid at the time for thinking everything was alright. That nothing would hurt us.

"We were in the middle of the road when a drunk driver hit us. All I remember is seeing Kara's smiling face and bright lights crashing into us. I woke up in the hospital two weeks later. I was in a coma for two weeks." I looked at Rosalie to see her shocked face looking at me.

"Kara was the one who was driving. When I woke up I was told that Kara had died. I was lucky that I was even alive. I found out that the car was totaled. All the glass on the windows and windshield was gone." It was hard for me to continue but I knew I needed to tell her everything.

"A huge piece of glass from the windshield had pierced my abdomen. I lost a lot of blood. I had to have three blood transfusions. Even the doctors thought I would die. It was a miracle I was even alive. But the wound was so great that it made me not to have children." Tears start to run down my cheeks.

"They found the drunk driver who hit us. He is in prison serving time for 10 years. 10 years. He serves 10 years while Kara is dead and I can't have children. I always wanted kids but that accident made sure I wouldn't."

My whole body started shaking. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I felt her arms around me. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. She was rubbing my back in circles to try and calm me down. "I didn't know." I straightened up and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah. I don't like talking about it. To painful to think about." I hugged her one last time and turned around to go inside. When I got inside, everybody was in the living room. Close to the door. I saw pity and sadness in their eyes. They heard what I had said. So they knew. I sighed and Esme hugged me.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Sophie." I turned and saw Alex looking at me with painful eyes.

"What is it are you ok?" I rushed to Alex to see if he was hurt. He chuckled and wrapped his hand around mine.

"You are the one who just said something painful and are asking if I'm ok?"

"I guess I am." I had a little smile on my face. The smile soon vanished and I buried my head into his chest.

"You want to get out of here?" I just nodded.

"I'm going to take Sophie out for a bit."

"Well. Today is a Friday. Take the whole weekend away. Just the two of you." That was Carlisle's voice.

"But you two better be back by Sunday afternoon. You two have school on Monday." Esme was trying to scold us. I suppressed a laugh from escaping my lips.

"Thank you." That's all I heard from Alex before I felt him lift me in his arms and run out the back door.

**Well. That's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Hope everyone is had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Christmas! Also, what did ya'll think about the Breaking Dawn part 2 movie? Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own Sophie, Alex, and Ian.**

SPOV

I fell asleep in the car not long after Alex started driving. When I woke up, I was lying on a bed. From the looks of the room, I was in a hotel. I sat up and looked around. Alex was sitting on a chair besides the bed watching TV.

Alex looked at me when he heard me sit up. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I looked up at him. "Where are we?" He smiled. He looked up at the door just in time before it flew open.

"It's about time you woke up!" There in front of me was none other than Kate. Tanya and Irina weren't too far behind her either. My eyes widened.

"We're in Alaska!" Alex laughed.

"Yes. I thought it would be good for you to see some family. Besides the Cullen's of course." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." Katie pulled me out of the bed and all but threw me into the bathroom. She then threw some clothes at me.

"Take a shower and get dressed. We are going shopping!" I chuckled. Kate loved clothes just as much as Alice does.

"Ok." 30 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and was soon pulled out of the room.

Before I knew it we were in a shopping center in Denali. It was so beautiful here. I turned to Kate. "Where are Carmen and Eleazer?"

"Oh. They went hunting. They wanted for me to tell you that they said hello and that they are sorry that they couldn't see you." I smiled.

"Ok. Tell them I said that I missed them as well." I looked at Irina. She didn't look as though she wasn't with us. Oh no.

"Irina? Are you ok?" She looked to me.

"No." Tanya and Kate turned to her. Alex wasn't with us. He wanted me to have a time with the girls.

"You promised." Wow. This looks like the confrontation at the wedding in the movie.

"I can't help it. Those wolves killed him." She spit the word wolves out.

"Irina." She looked at me. "Laurent tried to kill Bella."

"I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us. Wanted to be with me." When I was in Denali with them, I never meant Laurent. I was happy that I didn't. Those red eyes. I shivered just thinking of them.

"Are you ok?" I looked up. Tanya looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Kate, what did he say when he left?"

"He said he was going hunting. I wanted to go with him. But he said no." I sighed.

"Doesn't that seem weird? He just started this new diet and he wants to go alone? He knew he had to have one of you with him in case he slipped." Irina really looked to be considering this."He was gone for more than a month! Hunting usually takes a day or two. Not a month!"

Tanya and Kate looked intrigued too. "I always was bothered by that." That was Tanya. I sighed. "Can we go shopping? I want to show you something after."

After shopping, we were in the courtyard getting food. For me of course. I got a slice of pizza and once we sat down I pulled up my purse. This was very risky but Irina needed to see this.

I looked at the three of them in the eyes. "You have to promise me that what you are about to see stays between the four of us." They looked confused but agreed. I sighed. I pulled out my copies out of Twilight and New Moon.

When we got back from Alaska, I never really took the books out of the suitcase. If I ever did pull one out, I put it back in when I was done. I had put Twilight and New Moon in my purse in case a situation like this happened. I handed them Twilight and New Moon.

"Twilight is the first book. Then it's New Moon." The three of them read it together. Irina was the one holding it. I wanted to make sure she got the whole concept of this.

They read the first and second book in three to four hours. Man vampires read fast. Once done I heard the book close.

I looked up at them and they were looking at me with their eyes wide.

"Do you see why I don't want you to tell anyone?" They nodded.

"How-how is this possible?" Irina was the first to speak.

"Honestly? I am not certain. The books were written and was a huge hit. When I found out that Twilight was real I was shocked. I came in between Twilight and New Moon. I was also shocked to learn about Alex and Ian." They grimaced at Ian's name. They knew about my situation.

"So. What you said about Laurent was true. Everything makes sense now." Irina was at a loss of words. If she could she would be crying. "He lied to me." I put my books back in my purse.

"Irina. Not all of it was a lie. He did love you. But he had to do what Victoria asked him to do. I am not sure why he had to do it though. It was only his fault that he decided to do something else. That was what got him killed. He did love you though. I am sorry. You had to know this though."

"How many books are there?" Said Kate.

"Four."

I heard Irina, Kate, and Tanya whisper "four".

"Right now we are in the middle of the third. Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

Irina was thinking about this. "No. It was your secret to tell. Thank you for at least showing us this."

Tanya looked confused though. "Why show us this now though?" I sighed.

"In the fourth book, Irina becomes a huge problem. I did not want what happens to Irina in the book happen to you. Sorry."

Irina shook her head. "No. Thank you for showing us this." She came and hugged me. "We promise not to tell anybody this."

I smiled. "Thank you. I will tell everybody else. But not right now." They nodded. I put my books back in my purse. I picked up my bags. I turned to see Kate smiling at me.

"It's getting dark. We need to get you back to Alex." I saw a twinkle in her eye that scared me.

That night I found myself in the bathroom cursing at Kate. Unknown to me, she had gone to Victoria's Secret and got me some pajamas. Or rather, lingerie. It was black. The cover up over it was see through. And boy was it skimpy. I am going to kill her. She even stole my other pajamas to make sure I wore this.

"Sophie. You ok?" Oh crap. Alex was getting worried.

"Not sure."

"What? What's wrong?" Oh no. He was worried.

"Um. Kate." He sighed.

"What did she do?" I opened the door and peeked my head out. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"She may have gotten me something from Victoria's Secret and stole all of my other night clothes so I had to wear this." He looked shocked.

"Well. It can't be that bad." _Oh yes it could_. Thank goodness he isn't a mind reader. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Once he saw me, his eyes widened. He was at a loss for words.

I walked quickly around him to get in bed so he didn't have to look at this. Just as I was pulling the covers back I felt hands on my waist. I froze. He pulled my hair to one side and ran his nose over my neck. I closed my eyes. He turned me around so I was facing him.

"You are so beautiful."

"It's only because I am wearing this." He smiled.

"No it's not. I was planning on doing this tonight. I was distracted for a minute but…" I was confused. What was he planning on doing? I got my answer when he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. My eyes widened.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place to be doing this but, I love you Sophie. I have always loved you since the day we met. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you." He opened the box to reveal a ring. "Sophie Cullen will you marry me?" Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't really say anything.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." I couldn't help but grin. He smiled too. He stood up and picked me by the waist and spun me around. I laughed.

"Thank you." He told me that as soon as he put me back on the ground. He took my hand and put the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful.

I looked up at him and kissed him. The kiss soon got heated. Before I knew it my back was on the bed with Alex on top of me. Alex broke the kiss.

"We should stop." I nodded but kissed his cheek and neck. I felt him stiffen. I went back to his lips. Soon his shirt was off. This was a very bad idea. Alex broke apart again.

"We can't Sophie. I could hurt you." I looked at him.

"No you wouldn't. I trust you." He sighed.

"You put too much trust in me."

"Is that a bad thing?" He smiled.

"Sometimes it can be. Huh. I want to. Just not with you being human."

"Then change me." His eyes widened. He was soon standing looking at me.

"I am not doing it with you when you are changing!" I sighed. I sat up.

"That's not what I meant. Change me. I want to be with you. Forever."

He shook his head. "No. I don't want this for you."

"Then. I die." The look in Alex's eyes scared me. They looked tortured.

"No. You aren't going to die!"

"I will if you don't change me. If I am not a vampire then I will die. I know you don't want this for me but I do. I want to be a vampire." He sighed.

"I don't. But I would be happy because you would be there with me." I smiled. I stood up and hugged him.

He looked into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you."

That night we didn't do anything. I just lay in his arms. Sleeping in his arms while he watched me.

The next day we headed home. I fell asleep in the car. I woke up to Alex waking me up. I yawned. He chuckled and picked me up and took me into the house.

When we got inside Bella and Edward where there. They both looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Everyone looked up. Edward looked at me.

"Someone was in Bella's house." Oh no. Crap. Riley. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Ian had just walked in. I looked at him to see him looking at my hand. Why was he…. My eyes widened. Oh no.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

**So what did you think? I was very excited about writing this chapter. Sophie is engaged! I will post Sophie's engagement ring up soon. What do you think about Irina, Kate, and Tanya knowing? R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am really sad. I did not get any reviews for the last chapter. I need ya'lls reviews please! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

"_Someone was in Bella's house." Oh no. Crap. Riley. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Ian had just walked in. I looked at him to see him looking at my hand. Why was he…. My eyes widened. Oh no._

"_WHAT IS THAT?!"_

SPOV

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's an engagement ring obviously."

"Alex!" I did not need Alex to start something.

"When?" I looked at Ian and what I saw scared me. I looked beyond angry. His eyes were a bright red. That only made him look more threatening.

"When what?" I gulped. Before I knew it he was in front of me.

"When did he propose!" He all but spit out propose.

"Last night." My voice was a whisper but he heard it.

I looked into his eyes. They were filled with rage.

He grabbed my arms and started shaking me.

"How could you? Why would you do this!" He was starting to hurt my arms.

"Ian stop! You're hurting me!" He was gone and Alex was standing in front of me.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Alex ran towards Ian and tackled him. They were soon outside. All I could see was blurs.

"Ian stop it!" As soon as I said that Ian was in front of me. Alex was on a tree. He was ok. Thank goodness. He got up and was about to come to me when Ian turned toward him.

"Stop." It was a command. Ian was using his power on Alex. Jasper and Emmett was soon holding Ian. "Let me go!" They did as he told them to. I never knew the extent of his power. But him using it in front of me. Using it on my family. Scared me.

"All of you stand still." He was looking at all of them. Bella was immune to his power. He stared her down. "I know my power doesn't effect you but you would be wise to not follow us." Bella nodded.

"What?" Follow us? Oh no. Ian picked me up in his arms and we were flying. Everything was a blur.

"Ian! Stop!" He looked at me.

"Why?"

"Can we just talk about this?" He was still running.

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"To Volterra."

"WHAT?!" Ian didn't say anything. He just kept running.

"Ian! Stop please!" Just like that he stopped. He put my feet on the ground. I backed away from him.

"You're marrying him?!" It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Why?" His eyes looked tortured.

I could hardly get my voice to work. "I love him." If Ian could cry, he would.

"But I love you. Sophie. Come with me. We can be together. I will change you myself." I sighed.

"Ian." He walked to me and held my arms. Not rough though. He just held them.

"Sophie." His hands cupped my face. "I love you." Before I could say anything, he kissed me. He has kissed me before but this was full of passion. He broke the kiss and looked me in my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me again. This one was more urgent. I started kissing him back. My arms went around his neck. His arms circled my waist. I realized at that moment, that I truly loved him.

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "Sophie."

"I love you Ian."

**Cliff-hanger! So I was going to add more but decided to put it in the next chapter. Sophie's engagement ring is posted on my profile. Please review everyone! Also, I just realized that Alex's picture that is on my profile, the website changed. So if any of you was not able to see it, I have erased that URL and replaced it with a new one. So you should now be able to see what Alex looks like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter either. I really like reading ya'lls reviews! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "Sophie."_

"_I love you Ian."_

SPOV

He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes though. "You're still going to marry him aren't you?"

I sighed. "Yes. Ian, yes I love you but I just love him more." He sighed.

He stepped away from me. He nodded. "Ok." He started to walk away from me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He turned and looked at me.

He smiled, but it was sad. "I'm going back to Volterra."

"But, don't you have to stay here until I am turned?"

"Yes, but being in that house. Seeing you happy with someone else kills me. I don't want to be there any longer." He was leaving.

I was looking at the ground. I couldn't look into his eyes. Wow. I really am sounding like Bella. I looked up and saw Ian in front of me.

"I will come back. I will see you in a month or two. Goodbye." He kissed my forehead.

"Ian. How long does your power last?"

He looked deep in thought. "They should be getting their movement about right now. Bye Sophie." And just like that he was gone.

Tears started to run down my cheeks. No. Pull yourself together Sophie. I was not going to be an emotional wreck. I was not going to be like Bella when Edward left her. When Alex left I was a wreck. But I am choosing to let Ian go. I was not going to cry.

I kept telling myself I wasn't going to cry but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I was mad at myself for being selfish. I realized I have been acting a lot like Bella. With how she handled Edward and Jacob. I was doing the same to Ian. I was going to stop. Stop acting like Bella and start acting like myself again. I was mad though. Mad at what I have become. I didn't realize that everything around me started to float in the air. I looked up and that was when I saw what I was doing. Leaves, fallen branches, and small animals where floating in the air.

I was on the verge of an eruption. I was able to drop everything. But as soon as everything was on the ground, I screamed. Screamed in agony and heartbreak. My scream must have triggered something because everything around me flew in every direction.

I looked to see that trees and bushes had fallen over. I fell to the ground. Exhaustion was taking over me. I opened my eyes long enough to see someone running to me. The only thing I saw where gold eyes, then I drifted to sleep.

**I know this was short but the next one will be longer. Promise. Hopefully I will have it up soon. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/ put my story as a favorite. Made me very happy! Well on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I only own Sophie, Alex, and Ian.**

SPOV

Pain. That was the first thing that I felt. That was all I felt. Pain in my fingers, toes, everything. My whole body was hurting. I couldn't see anything. All I saw was darkness.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Huh? Who was that? That voice sounded so familiar.

"Alex calm down. Her body went through a great deal. It will take some time until she wakes up." Alex? Where have I heard that name before?

"Carlisle. It's been three days since that force thing that went out of her body happened."

I heard a sigh. "Alex, she is in a coma. I am just glad she is still alive."

"What!" That wasn't just one voice. It sounded like a lot more people.

"That force. It should have killed her." Force? What force? I felt that I had a vague memory of a force. I believe an energy force.

"Is she going to die?" The voice sounded dead. Heartbroken.

"I don't know Alex. I wish I did know." I then heard a crash.

"She can't die! I need her! I can't live without her! I won't live without her!"

"Alex please calm down." That voice was different.

"Edward do not tell me to be calm." Edward? Who was Edward? All these voices and names sounded familiar.

"I should have bitten her. Her screams would be better than hearing nothing except her breathing. I need to hear her voice. To know she is ok." I then heard a bang. A door banging shut. I heard another sigh.

"Alex needs sometime alone. I think you all need to leave the room. She needs some space. I will be here with her. I will need to keep checking her vitals."

I heard more than one voice say "ok". I heard a door open then shut. I don't know why I knew that it was a door. I just did.

I felt cold fingers on my head. "Sophie." Sophie? Who was Sophie? Was that my name? I don't remember anything. What I don't understand is when Alex said "I should have bitten her." What did that even mean? I don't remember a thing.

"Sophie." There was that voice again. I believe it belonged to Carlisle. Was he my father? "Sophie you need to wake up." Wake up? Wasn't I already awake? "Alex needs you. We all need you." I then felt something cold on my forehead. He had kissed me on my forehead. "I will be back shortly." I then heard the door shutting.

What was all this about. Was I really asleep? I wish I knew what was going on. Carlisle said I was in a coma. I know what that is. But that seems to be the only thing I do remember. I heard a door open. I felt a presence next to me.

"Sophie." The voice sounded lost. I sounded broken. I believe this voice belonged to Alex. "I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. I should have kept you far away from I an. He should have never been close to you. Please. I need you." I felt fingers in my hand.

"I heard that people in a coma can hear you. Hear a person talking to them. I love you so much. I remember when I asked you to marry me. You said yes. You don't know how happy you made me feel. Please come back to me. I love you. More than you can ever imagine." I felt something cold on my lips. I felt a tingle go through my body. A happy feeling overwhelmed my body.

"Alex. You need to go hunt." Hunt?

"I am not going to leave her."

"You aren't. You are just going to go feed then you will be back."

I heard another sigh. "Ok. Thank you Carlisle." I heard the door shut again. What was with all these doors shutting?

"I will be back soon Sophie." Then everything was quiet.

What Alex said, 'I remember when I asked you to marry me. You said yes.' I felt something familiar about that. Then I thought of that name he mentioned. Ian.

That name triggered something. Images started to appear. Images. Things from what already happened. It was all playing out like a movie. Then it all stopped. It all stopped and I felt something. A sensation telling me to open my eyes. I then remember the last image. I was laying on a bed. I saw Alex kissing me. That kiss made me happy. Then it happened. My eyes flew open and I gasped. I gasped for air.

I felt a gust of wind. "Sophie?"

I looked up and saw Carlisle beside me.

"Carlisle?" He then smiled.

AlexPOV

I felt hopeless. I felt alone. It's been three days since she has been in a coma. A coma. That's what Carlisle called it. I had stormed out of that room. Seeing her on a hospital bed. We were at the house, but Carlisle brought in a hospital bed so Sophie could be in. I hated that freaking hospital bed. It symbolized that she was in a coma.

A coma. I hated that word. Carlisle stepped out of the room for a moment. So I walked in. Even asleep she looked beautiful. Coma or not. She was always beautiful.

"Sophie." My voice sounded dead. I felt totally lost. "I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. I should have kept you far away from I an. He should have never been close to you. Please. I need you." This was my entire fault. I put my hand in hers. I just held on to it.

"I heard that people in a coma can hear you. Hear a person talking to them. I love you so much. I remember when I asked you to marry me. You said yes." I couldn't help but smile. "You don't know how happy you made me feel. Please come back to me. I love you. More than you can ever imagine." I leaned over and kissed her. I needed her. She was my entire existence. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alex. You need to go hunt." Hunt? I couldn't leave her.

"I am not going to leave her."

"You aren't. You are just going to go feed then you will be back."

I sighed. I didn't want to but I knew he was right. "Ok. Thank you Carlisle." I walked out of the room and headed out into the woods. Edward and Alice decided to come with me.

Before I knew it I smelt it. I ran and jumped onto a deer. After I had sucked it dry, I fed on another deer. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. After I finished my third deer, I heard a gasp. It was Alice. I flew to her side. Edward was there too.

"Alice what is it? What did you see?" Her face broke out into a grin. She looked at me.

"Sophie. She's awake." Those where all the words I needed to hear. I ran as soon as she said those words. Faster than I have ever had before. I got to the house and went to where Sophie was in. I flew open the door and saw Carlisle over Sophie. He turned and stepped aside.

Right in front of me was Sophie. My Sophie. She was looking at me. She smiled. "Alex."

SPOV

I was looking at him. The love of my life. The one that I would spend eternity with. I smiled. "Alex." He was in front of me in a flash. He smiled.

"Sophie." Before I knew it he was kissing me. I kissed him back. I loved him so much. He broke the kiss and looked at me. If he could cry he would be.

"You scared me to death. I thought I almost lost you."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Everything. With that blast, Ian, I have been so selfish lately. I love you. I want to spend eternity with you." His smile was huge. He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Sophie."

**Well. What did ya'll think? What would ya'll like to happen in this story? I would love to hear your thought about this. R&R soon please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for those that reviewed/put my story as a favorite. I am so happy! Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

SPOV

I have been awake for two days. Two days since I woke out of that coma. Everybody was happy to see me walking. Alex was the happiest person out of all of them. However, he is more protective over me than ever. He follows me everywhere I go. I love him but he needs to give me my space.

Carlisle is letting me go back to school today. I was way behind in my work. But I was getting it done. The story was that I fell and hit my head really hard. That fall led me to being in a coma.

At the moment I was getting everything out of my locker that I needed.

"Sophie." I turned to see Eric holding a rose. Oh crap. I put my best smile on.

"Hey Eric." He smiled.

"These are for you." He thrust the rose in my face. I took it from him.

"Thanks Eric. What is this for anyways?"

"Well. You have been in a coma and I thought that since you are better, then I should get you something."

"Oh. That's nice. Thanks."

"No problem. Well, I will see you later."

"Ok. Bye." I watched as he left school since the day was over.

"What in the world are those?" I turned to see Alex looking at the roses. If looks could kill then this rose would be dust.

"Oh. It's a rose that Eric gave me."

"Why would that idiot give you that? He does know you are taken." He did not sound happy.

"Hey. I am not someone's property. Eric gave me this since I wasn't in a coma anymore." I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a smirk.

"Well. He should have given you more roses. I would have killed him if he did though." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. "And you are property. My property. Property that will soon be my wife." He looked proud of himself. I smiled.

"Happy are we?" He chuckled.

"Yup." He kissed me lightly on the lips before he took my hand and walked out of the building with me.

When we got to the house Bella and Edward where there.

"Hey Sophie." I smiled.

"Hi Bella." She hugged me.

"I am glad you aren't in a coma anymore."

"Me too."

"Here here." I turned to see Emmett coming into the room and sweeping me up into a hug. When he put me down I started to laugh.

"Sophie, I need to ask you something." I looked at Edward.

"Ok."

"Well you know that what happened with that vampire that was in Bella's house has us stressed."

"Yeah."

"Well, the whole family is going to have to hunt and I don't want to leave you and Bella alone. I don't want to do this but Bella has been insisting."

"Ok." I looked at Bella.

"Well, I haven't seen Jake in awhile and I was thinking that while they are hunting I would hang out with him. I was thinking about you coming with me." What?!

"What?!" Ok that was not me. I turned to see Alex fuming. "No way am I letting her near those freaking mutts!" Edward sighed and pinched his nose.

"I don't like the idea either but Bella says she will be ok. Also, Jacob thought it would be good for Sophie to come." Wow. Jacob must like me. If I didn't hate his guts, then we could be good friends.

I sighed. "Sure. I will come."

"What?!" I looked at Alex.

"I know you don't like the idea but it will be fine." Alex looked mad but I knew he would give in.

"Fine. But I am driving you to that line." I nodded.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now would be good." I turned to Bella after she said that.

"Now?" She nodded. "Ok." I took Alex's hand and dragged him out the door.

We were just pulling onto the side of the rode and saw that Jacob was waiting for us. He happened to be shirtless. Dang you irresistible abs.

Me and Bella got out of the car. Edward pulled Bella and kissed her. Wow. He really is jealous. Alex kissed my head.

"Be careful ok." I smiled and nodded.

"Doesn't he have a shirt?" I looked and saw Bella hugging Jacob. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Bye Edward." He looked at me.

"Bye." I walked over to Jacob. He turned and looked at me and smiled. He grabbed me and engulfed me into a hug. Ok. I was not expecting that.

He let go of me. "Sorry. It's good to see you Sophie."

"It's good to see you too. How are you?" Ok. Maybe I didn't hate his guts. He wasn't my favorite person but he was a nice guy.

"Good. Come on. You two are coming with me to a bonfire tonight." Bonfire? Oh my goodness! I am going to be hearing the legends. I am pretty much grinning right now.

Me and Bella were walking with Jacob towards the bonfire. I will admit. I am very excited. I already know about the legends, but experiencing it first hand is a whole different thing.

"Ok. I should not be here." Oh. I have tuned Bella and Jacob out. I was in my own little world.

"It's ok. Dad thought it would be good for you to know." He turned and looked at me. "He thought you should know about it too Sophie." That stunned me.

"He knows about me?" He broke out into a grin.

"Yea. About everybody in the pack knows about you." I started to get panicked.

"They do?" Jacob started to look worried.

"Yea. Don't worry though. Billy thought that since you live with the Cullen's, that you should know." I nodded. "Don't worry. I know Emily is happy to meet you."

Once we got to the bonfire most of the people looked up. I saw a woman get up and walked towards us. Next thing I know I am being hugged by said woman. I was just stunned. When she let go I saw her face. It was Emily. Even with her scars, she is still pretty.

"Sorry. I'm Emily. You must be Sophie." I just nodded. I was completely shocked about all this. "It is so good to finally meet you."

"You know about me?" She smiled.

"Well, yeah. You are a human who lives with vampires. That is kind of hard to miss."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You are welcome here." Yeah, until I become a vampire. I don't say anything though. I look over at Bella and Jacob. They are both smiling at me. I walk after Emily and sit down beside her.

"Oh, here." I am handed a plate with a cheeseburger on it."

"Oh, thank you." I took a bite out of it. Wow it was really good. I didn't know that I was hungry until it was gone.

"Wow. You really are hungry." I looked to the person on the other side of me. It was Paul. Huh. Everybody here looked like the people who played them in the movies.

I smiled. "Yeah." I put the plate down when Bella and Jacob sat down. That was when Billy started talking about the legends.

The whole time he was talking I was zoning out. I kept seeing the scene from the movie about the legend. The third wife was brave to give up her life. She had courage. I admired that about her.

When the legends were over, I stood and walked with Bella and Jacob. I wasn't paying any attention to them. I kept thinking about that legend. Would Bella cut herself with a rick like she did in the movie? The book also.

"Sophie."

"Huh." I looked up to see Bella and Jacob looking at me.

"We are at the line."

"Oh. Sorry. Just lost in my thoughts." That was when Edward drove up. Alex was with him. I said bye to Jacob and walked towards Alex. He swept me up into a hug.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi."

"How were the legends?"

"They were good. Just happy to be home." I smiled at him. Once in the car I leaned against Alex. Sleep overtook me shortly. That night I dreamt about the legends and Victoria.

**Well what did ya'll think? Hope ya'll liked it. Next chapter will be exciting! Will have it up soon as possible. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! Thank you everyone who has reviewed/ favorite my story. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own Ian, Sophie, and Alex.**

SPOV

_I was running. I didn't know from what though. All I knew was that something was after me. I heard a growl. That made me run faster. I saw light ahead of me and ran towards it. I soon found myself in a meadow. There was snow on the ground. I saw something in the middle of the meadow. I walked towards it and stopped in my tracks. My eyes widened in horror. There before me lay Bella dead on the ground. Next to her was a fire. As I walked closer to it I couldn't help but scream. My whole family was in that fire. I heard a twig snag and turned around. Right in front of me was Victoria, Riley, and their newborn army. Victoria just smiled. "Everyone is dead. Even the wolves are gone." I couldn't speak. Everybody was dead. They actually did it. They actually killed everybody. Except me. Victoria's smile grew. "Now it is your turn to join them." Her hand shot towards me and I screamed._

"Sophie, Sophie." I shot straight up. Right in front of me was Alex. He looked worried. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" I was in a daze.

"You were screaming." That was when it came back to me. My dream. I started crying. I was soon engulfed into his arms. "Shhh. It's ok. You're alright."

"You all were dead. They killed everybody."

"It's ok. You are safe. It was just a nightmare." I clung on to him for dear life. I have never been that scared before.

"You were all gone."

"Hey." He took my face into his hands. "It was just a dream. I am right here." I nodded. "Try to go back to sleep." I just nodded. I layed back down and slept a dreamless sleep.

…

It was the last day of school. Last day of classes. Then I would graduate. To say that I was excited was an understatement. Right now it was lunch. Alice was talking to Jessica and Angela about the graduation party. Why there had to be one I did not know. Knowing Alice I just let her have her fun.

I felt a hand slip into mine. "You ok?" I looked up at Alex.

"Yeah. That dream just startled me." I squeezed his hand to let him know that I was ok.

"Ok." I lifted my hand and kissed it. I blushed. I loved him with every fiber of my being. That love for him would never die.

…..

Later when we got home Alice took my hand. "Come on. I want to talk to you about your wedding."

"Wedding? Can't we talk about this after graduation?"

"Absolutely not!" Alice stomped her foot. She actually stomped her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" The little pixie just rolled her eyes.

"Come on." I turned and saw Alex start to follow. Alice saw this too apparently.

"Alex stay down here. Me and Sophie are going to be looking at dresses. So shoo!" Alex looked at me and smiled.

"Alright. I will be down here if you need me Soph."

"I think I need you right now." His smile widened.

"Oh no you don't. Come on." With one last look at him I smiled and let Alice drag me into her room.

"Alice. I don't know why we are planning my wedding right now. We are graduating soon. Why can't this wait?" I sit on the couch in her room and look at her.

"There are a lot of things that go on when planning a wedding."

"Why can't me and Alex just go to Vegas?"

"What?!" She screeched. I had to cover my ears. It was that loud. "You are not going to Vegas! You are going to have a proper wedding here!" That was when Rosalie decided to step into the room.

"I have to agree with Alice. You should be married here." I sighed.

"Fine. But I want a small wedding. Bella can have the big wedding. I just want family members. That is all."

Alice sighed. "Fine. How did you know that Edward and Bella are going to be married?"

Even though I know about the book, that was an easy question to answer. "Oh please. It doesn't take a psychic to know that Edward is going to propose to Bella. They have already started talking about it. Even if Bella doesn't want to. They will get married. She loves him too much." Alice smiled.

"True. Anyway, we need to decide on your gown. What do you want it to look like?" I had a mental image on what I wanted my gown to look like. I smiled.

"I like lace. Vintage wedding gowns. Traditional. I like old fashion. Something simple yet beautiful." I couldn't help smiling. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie smiling. "What?"

Alice was the first to speak. "Everything you described sounds like you. Something you would wear." I smiled.

"I just want it to be perfect. I want everything to be perfect for him." Before Alice or Rosalie could speak the door flew open. I just had time to turn my head to see Alex in front of me.

"Don't say that. Everything is perfect already. As long as it's you at the altar with me, everything is perfect." I smiled.

"Where you listening to us?" I turned to see Alice glowering at Alex.

"Vampire hearing. Hard to not hear what you were saying." He cracked a smile and I couldn't help but laugh. Alice pointed at the door.

"Out." Alice pecked me on the lips and walked out of the room. I smiled after him. I couldn't help but love him. I couldn't wait until we were married.

….

It was now graduation day. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was with Alice and Edward since our last name was Cullen. Poor Bella was near the back since her last name was Swan. Alex didn't adopt our last name. He was pretending to be related to Jasper and Rosalie so him and Jasper where in the middle because their last name was Hale. Alex's real last name was Bentz. His full name was Alex Nathaniel Bentz. I would soon be Sophie Grace Cullen Bentz. I couldn't help but smile.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jessica went up on stage to give us her valedictorian speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our things were answers like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked us again. We answered a rock star, a cowboy, or in my case a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a more serious answer. Well, how about this… Who the hell knows?" Everybody started to smile and there was clapping. I had to chuckle at this. Wow. Jessica's speech is just like the speech in the movie. It was awesome and weird at the same time. "This isn't a time to make decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Fall in love - a lot." I smiled. I turned and looked at Alex. He looked at me too and smiled my favorite smile. "Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be. We won't have to guess. We'll know."

After her speech it was time for the diplomas. My row stood up and started to head to the stage. Alice and Edward went before me. Then it was my turn. I walked across the stage and took my diploma and shook everybody's hand. I looked towards the audience to see Alex smiling. Carlisle and Esme looked happy too. I smiled and walked off the stage.

Before I sat down I looked up. At the back of the room towards the door I saw a pair of red eyes. I couldn't help but gasp. Edward took my hand and pulls me down. I thought I saw Ian. I was sure of it.

IPOV

When I got back to Italy, I showed Aro my thoughts. He understood why I left. I would still go and get Sophie closer when she turns 18. I knew that Aro knew about the newborn army in Seattle. He told me to go meet up with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. I was with them for three days and told them I had something to do.

They looked confused but let me go anyway. So here I was. In the back of the auditorium. Man. Those robes are very ugly.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Sophie's name. I stood up straighter. The robe was ugly but she was still beautiful. Seeing her made me happy. If I had a heart it would be broken. She chose Alex. I had to accept that but I still had to take her back to Volterra when the time came.

She looked at the audience and smiled. She was about to sit down when she looked up. She saw me. She gasped. Edward took her hand and pulled her down. I was far away from people so they wouldn't see me.

After she sat down I left. I had to see her. I was now heading back to Seattle. Jane didn't know what to do about the newborns. Either kill them and do what they were going to do. We knew that they were after the Cullen's.

We haven't decided on what to do but we would have to soon.

**Ok. There it is. Hope ya'll liked it. R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. So I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. This past semester has been crazy. A lot of things have happened and so I am just now updating. Sorry again. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only Sophie, Alex, and Ian.**

SPOV

It was official. I was done with high school! I could now look forward towards my future with Alex. Right now the graduation party was starting. Everything looked perfect. Alice really has outdone herself. It looked a lot like it did in the movie.

I just hoped that when Jacob came everything would be alright.

Everything was going great. I looked around and saw Bella. I walked over to her. "Bella." She turned to me.

She smiled. "Hey Sophie. What do you think of the party?"

"I think it's great. Alice really has outdone herself." Bella laughed.

"She has. I for one think she went a little overboard."

"I have to agree with that." We both laughed. I looked around and saw Alex talking to Mike and Eric. I turned to Bella.

"I will be right back."

"Ok." I walked over to Alex and took his hand.

"Hey guys." Alex looked at me and smiled. "Do you mind if I borrow Alex for a bit?"

"No go ahead."

"Thanks." I turned and started walking with Alex's hand in mine. We walked outside to where no one was at.

"Were you trying to save me?" I looked at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Why would you need saving? You are the one with super strength remember?" He laughed.

"True." He put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it. I looked at him smiling. He returned my smile. "Sophie I love you."

"I love you too Alex." He leaned in to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to meet, he froze. He turned away from me and looked at the house.

"Damn. What are they doing here?" He hissed. And when I say hissed, I mean he hissed.

I guess Jacob, Embry, and Quil just made it to the party.

"What is it?" I had to act like I didn't know they were here.

"Those dogs are here. Wait here." He was then gone. If he thinks I am going to stay put then he has another thing coming to him.

I walk to see Bella talking to Jacob.

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me remember?"

"Was my right hook not subtle enough? That was me uninviting you."

"Bella you ok?" Bella turned to me.

"Hey Sophie. Yes I'm fine." I turned to Jacob.

"Hey Sophie. How are you?"

"I am good." I turned around to see Alice walking towards us. She stopped and looked dazed. Bella noticed this too. She was the first one to Alice.

"Alice what is it? What did you see?" Alice looked at us.

"They are coming here."

"Alice, family meeting. Now." She turned to me and nodded. I turned and told Alex to go to Carlisle's study.

"Bella come on." She nodded. I noticed Jacob, Embry, and Quil follow us. Alex noticed this too.

"No. You are not coming." I put my hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Let them come. They could help." He looked at me and nodded.

Once everyone was in the study that was when everything got complicated. Jacob and the wolves just stayed quiet. Ha.

"Alice how much time?"

"Three days." I looked at Alex. We were all in danger.

"There is an army coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." That was when Jacob decided to chime in.

"Hold up. What damn army?"

"Newborns our kind." Well this scene is looking familiar.

"What do they want?" Embry finally decides to speak.

"They were passing along Bella's scent. Her red blouse." I looked at Bella. She looked just as nervous as I did.

"What does this mean?" Well Jacob this means a war is about to happen.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Jacob turned to Embry and Quil. They both nodded.

"Alright, we're in." Bella takes that exact moment to jump in.

"No. You could get hurt." I turned and looked at Jasper.

"We would have the numbers."

Jacob looks at Bella. "Relax Bella. This is what we do. You should be happy, we are finally going to be getting along."

"For now." I turned to Alex and looked at him.

"You are not helping." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." I turned and looked at everybody in the room.

In three days, Victoria and her army will be here.

**Ok. So I know it's not the longest but here it is. I will try and update soon. Promise!**


End file.
